1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package module and a manufacturing method thereof; in particular, to a flip-chip LED package module and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional LED packages need to use ceramic substrates as LED package carriers to transfer heat from the chips to the circuit board via good thermal conductivity of the carrier. Referring to FIG. 1, an LED chip 10′ is fixed onto a ceramic substrate 12′ by chip fixing glue 11′, and is enclosed by package material 18′. The substrate 12′ is fixed by solder 13′ to a printed circuit board formed by an aluminum layer 15′ and an insulation layer 14′. By this structural design, heat produced by the LED chip 10′ is transferred in the direction of the arrow.
Therefore, the traditional LED package structure is, layer by layer from top to bottom, an LED chip, chip fixing glue, substrate, solder and printed circuit board. However, a plurality of layers implies a plurality of heat resistance. Namely, heat resistance is increased due to the increased thickness of the LED package structure, leading to problems in heat dissipation.
Hence, the present disclosure provides reasonable design of LED package structure to overcome these problems effectively.